


The Virtues of Saint Marie's Finest

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Category: Death in Paradise
Genre: But Implied Shipping if You Like, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Fix-It, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're... you, and that's- that's good. So... So, well done."</p><p> </p><p>[If Dwayne and Fidel hadn't interrupted Humphrey and Camille's moment. Episode tag.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Virtues of Saint Marie's Finest

**Author's Note:**

> So, first DiP fic. I ship these two. I just joined the fandom this series; I barely knew DI Poole so I didn't have time to ship her and him (and from what I've seen of him and her, I just really don't *shrugs*). I love Humphrey, though, and he and Cami totally had a moment in this episode until the boys were cockblocks, so I wanted to write a fix-it. I'm probably the only one who ships them, but oh well~ xP
> 
> I do not own _Death in Paradise_. Thanks for reading!

"You're... you, and that's, that's... that's good. So... So, well done."

Camille grinned while Humphrey laughed a little and then looked away at the table, at the papers, at anything else. He was purposefully avoiding her gaze, now.

It was a little awkward. They didn't usually have conversations like this. Ever.

The silence _was_ getting a little stifling.

"Well, you know." Camille cleared her throat. "You can keep telling me how amazing I am any time, but you've got some redeeming qualities yourself."

Humphrey grinned sheepishly. "Oh, no. I think we've pretty much decided that I'm a lost cause. Guest bathroom and all."

Camille rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, guest bathroom notwithstanding, you're, you know, a good detective. You're good at connections, and, and you're dedicated. Loyal."

"No, no, I just... I just like to think I'm average."

"Well, you're better than us. Uh, most of the time, but don't go letting that go to your head," she said, mock seriously.

Humphrey laughed awkwardly, shifting his weight. "Really, Camille."

Camille's grin widened. "Besides," she added, leaning forward more with her elbows propped up on the table. "You think I'd be saying all of this if it wasn't true? I could be finding something better to talk about than how amazing you are."

"I think we'd both find that infinitely more comfortable," Humphrey joked. He got to his feet and busied himself with what he had been looking at before. "Because this is all rather awkward, don't you think?"

Camille huffed a laugh, leaning back in the chair. "Really, though."

Humphrey glanced over his shoulder, pausing at whatever expression Camille might have had on her face. She wasn't sure, herself.

"What?" They both spoke at the same time.

Camille raised her eyebrows. Humphrey blinked and then smiled.

Camille laughed and got to her feet as the chief laughed in his semi-self-deprecating manner. She wasn't sure if anything had been taken from the conversation asides their laughter being drowned out by the thunder, but, she supposed, it hadn't entirely been about the conversation to begin with.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's more about the company. <3


End file.
